Heroes
by tlcinbflo
Summary: Jess and Kaidan are expecting their second child. Due to medical restrictions, they had to ask Uncle Joker to take Hope out trick or treating. It seems as though the theme for costumes this year is Heroes, and Hope's choice was a bit of a surprise. Drabble for MEFFW group on facebook.


Fall has always been one of Kaidan's favorite times of year. There's crispness to the air, it smelled cold. The leaves were changing color from rich green to bright copper and deep reds. The wind was picking up, a sign of the bitterness of winter around the corner. He smiled, inhaling deeply, before calling for his daughter. She poked her head up from a pile of leaves, some of the crispier pieces sticking in her hair.

She flashed him a big grin as she crawled out of the leaves before standing and running to him. He stooped, caught her in his hands and tossed her into the air. He nestled her against his hip and her arms wrapped around his neck. "It's time to get ready, Hope," he reminded her. Her grin grew wider and her eyes sparkled.

"Is Uncle Joker here, yet?" she asked, her voice soft and innocent; one of his favorite sounds.

"Not yet, Mom's upstairs getting your costume ready." He set her down and she bounced towards the stairs. "Use the railing!" He called to her, watching her small hand reach up and hold on as she climbed up to her room. Part of him was disappointed they wouldn't be taking her this year, but leave it to Uncle Joker to offer his services for the evening. He was glad the pilot was in town. Kaidan followed after Hope and found her sitting on his bed in front of Jess. Jess' hands pulled Hope's hair back, taming the loose curls into a bun at the base of her head.

Kaidan had commissioned some help from his mother's friends to create a miniature set of BDUs. They looked official. The coloring and markings were perfect, and even had the right ranking. Jess finished securing the bun and leaned forward kissing the top of Hope's head. "You're all set; let Mommy see you."

Hope hopped off the bed and turned towards Shepard. She stood at perfect attention, and saluted. Kaidan grinned and met Jess' eyes before she pushed herself off the bed. It took her a second to find her balance. Her swollen belly causing her to sway slightly. Thankfully, this pregnancy had not been as difficult on Jess as her first; they still didn't want to take any chances. She was eight months pregnant, and Dr. Chakwas recommended no strenuous activity. It's not that walking the neighborhood was strenuous, they still decided that trick-or-treating may not be the best idea.

Thankfully, Uncle Joker had come through. Jess returned the salute, and Hope turned to Kaidan and repeated the exchange. He smiled when she broke into giggles. Kaidan knelt down and pulled a pin out of his pocket. "Come here, I have one last piece." She crossed the space quickly.

"What is that, Daddy?" She asked as her hand went to his fist and tried to open it. Her attention solely on his fingers. Her brow creased and Kaidan couldn't help but think she looked just like Jess.

"They're your wings," he said, reaching to pin them to her top. "It's what shows you're a pilot and not just a grunt." He smirked up at Shepard as she rolled her eyes. Hope watched as Kaidan pinned it on, and then threw her arms around him.

The doorbell rang. "Uncle Joker!" She squealed, releasing Kaidan.

She was gone before he could react. He yelled for her to use the railing through his laughter. He stood and went to Jess. His hand rested easily on her belly. She covered it as he leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. "It's going to be so quiet while she's gone," Jess said through a yawn. They didn't get much time to themselves, not during the early hours anyway. It would be pleasant to spend an evening alone.

Joker looked up as Kaidan and Jess made their way down the stairs. "Woah! Shepard you look li-" he paused when he caught the slight raise of her eyebrow "… beautiful! You're glowing!" Kaidan snorted and Shepard's eyes rolled as they met Joker and Hope at the bottom of the stairs.

Hope distracted them when she tugged on his hand, "Uncle Joker! Who are you dressed as?" He took her hand and led her into the kitchen, giving Kaidan and Jess room to follow.

"I dressed as my hero," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Jess. Her eyebrow cocked as he turned to face her. He was wearing imitation N7 armor with a crudely crafted "Shepard" name plate. "I dressed as Commander Shepard!" He said, biting back his laugh. He couldn't help but feel like Jess had on up on him, though.

"I dressed as my hero, too!" Hope exclaimed moving a step back from Joker, standing straight, showing off her costume.

"You look great as an Alliance soldier! I bet there's not a merc in town who'd mess with you!" Joker replied, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"No, no, Uncle Joker! I'm not a soldier. I'm the best pilot in the whole goddamn Alliance Navy! I'm you!" She said it all so fast, no one could react to her curse. They were too struck by the sheer admiration, and humble pride that washed over Joker's face at her declaration. He'd never been called someone's hero before. He looked up at Jess and Kaidan. Kaidan was standing behind her, his arms around her, hands on her belly and chin on her shoulder. They were grinning at him, tears welled in Joker's eyes.

He simply reached out and grabbed the young girl, pulling her in to a hug. She giggled. He held her for a moment, before releasing her. "Well, your costume is missing something." His voice was hoarse. Her face scrunched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his SR-2 hat. He placed it on her head and her entire being lit up. It seemed as if she'd float away if not for her hand in Joker's. "There, now it's perfect."


End file.
